


Bundle(s?) of joy

by saecoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saecoups/pseuds/saecoups
Summary: In which Jeonghan is pregnant and Seungcheol is that panicked dad that will do anything for his husband, even walking through the city in a sleeveless shirt and boxers just to buy ice cream at 4 in the morning.





	1. of clinics and sweatshirts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be an au at my twit: @saecoups but decided to place it here :-)  
> Follow me on twit: @saecoups  
> Ask me some questions!: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol can't help but bring everything to one appointment.

Okay. Let's go through the list again. His past records? check. His X-Rays? check. His past ultrasound that he must compare it to his husband's new one so he could take a picture of it and share it to his millions of followers in instagram? check. His car keys? check. He smiles as he sets down the bag on the floor. It had been a few weeks since the couple married, secretly from their fans and now news broke out that Jeonghan was pregnant because they just went out on a tea date and god help him if any paparazzi will try to inavde their space because Seungcheol will not hesitate to throw hands. 

 

If you haven't remembered, Seungcheol was a famous rapper and producer with Jihoon, his best friend by his side. Millions of album copies sold in just a few minutes, awards being presented to him and the spreads of magazines and who was Jeonghan? His favorite person in the world? Used to be Yoon Jeonghan and now Choi Jeonghan you may ask? He was a supermodel,  drenched in luxury brands and diamonds and is a social media star. 

 

They were best friends when they were little, as Seungcheol could remember, they were eight years old. Jeonghan was lonely on the swing and Seungcheol, with every little confidence in his body started talking to him about...dinosaurs. Weird start but hey, look where they are now, in mansions, magazines and with each other. That was all Seungcheol could dream of. 

 

"Hannie! Are you done?" Jeonghan was five months pregnant at this point, having to keep his pregnancy a secret until the wedding. He was starting to show more than last month, maybe a bit more. His husband could even past a nine month pregnancy, he just looked so  _big._  

 

He hears a whine coming from the bathroom, Seungcheol gave his husband a nice warm bath earlier because he was feeling a bit sore. He knocks on the door. 

 

"Hannie? Baby are you alright?" He asks through the door and hears another whine again. 

 

"Yes! Just this stupid shirt isn't fitting me so good" Jeonghan tells him, looking at the mirror, it can even barely fit his torso and he knew, oh, he freaking knows that he should have went with Seungcheol when he went shopping for clothes last week, if he didn't have that photo shoot, he will have baggier clothes that can even fit when he's on his last month. He hears the door open to see Seungcheol smiling at him. 

 

"Do you want another shirt?" He sighs and pulls off the shirt, slowly because even if the bath was nice and relaxing, he was still a bit sore. He folds the shirt neatly and places it on the hanger. Seungcheol soon comes back with another shirt. 

 

Which was the same shirt...in a different color. Why was his husband playing with him now? Jeonghan raises his brow at him, looking up and down to see if Seungcheol was serious or not and sad to say, he was. 

 

"What is that?" 

 

"A shirt" Jeonghan rolls his eyes. 

 

"I know it's a shirt but it's the same shirt that you gave to me earlier that didn't fit" Oh.  _Oh._ Seungcheol laughs in embarrassment. Was he even listening earlier? Jeonghan just stares at his husband, not knowing what to say or what to even do next. 

 

"So you want a shirt? or a sweat shirt? or a-" He cuts him off with a sigh. 

 

"I just want a shirt that will fit me and little bub" He answers and it takes a moment. A moment for Seungcheol to even walk out of the room and get his desired top. Jeonghan just chuckles at this moment. Sometimes, or actually in his case, most of the time Seungcheol is still in shock that Jeonghan was pregnant. He never expected it, they never expected it and the whole world never expected it. 

 

It was as if his little bub was a surprise gift to him and he felt giddy even thinking that the house won't be be so empty after all. It was big for the two of them and having the little addition to his family was mind blowing. He never imagined that he was going to have family with Seungcheol so soon after the wedding and he still doesn't know the gender. 

 

Why? He was going to have an extravagant baby shower of course, where he will hand Jisoo, his brother, the document so he could reveal the gender to everyone. He was still searching for a cute place for it but for now, he just wants to relax after their wedding and honeymoon. Seungcheol comes back and to Jeonghan's shock, has a pile of sweat shirts on his hands, all in different colors and possibly some a size that can fit him? 

 

But wait, those are not his? 

 

"These are mine,  I don't wear them anymore but you can have them" Seugncheol says placing the pile on the counter and unfolds a maroon one and shows it to his husband. 

 

"How about this?" Seungcheol asks, it was plain and made out of wool. It was thin perfect for the humid weather today. Jeonghan grabs it and puts it on, it was body fit but he doesn't feel comfortable. Jeongahn's face turns an uneasy expression and shakes his head. Seungcheol frowns. 

 

"You don't like it?" 

 

"It feels warm but I want something bigger" Jeonghan says as he pulls off the sweat shirt. His husbands presents him the next one, it was a dark green color that reminds him of fall. However he can already see himself that he can't fit in it so he just rejects it right away. 

 

He might have went through like five or six sweatshirts until he found the one, it was black hoodie, a speed hunters one. He remembers this one, they both got matching hoodies when they got their day off and went on a shopping date. He smiles and takes it from his husband's hands and puts it on. Oh yes, this was definitely the one. Seungcheol notices Jeonghan's face lights up and he smiles. 

 

"Is that the one?" Jeonghan answers in a nod and turns around. The hoodie smelled like Seungcheol, minty and fresh, his cologne. Jeonghan felt a happy shiver on his spine and chuckles. 

 

If Jeonghan's was happy then Seungcheol was good to go. 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh dear God. This clinic, he didn't like the smell. Seungcheol scrunches his face as he sits down next to his husband. It smelled so strong of antiseptics and alcohols. It was like he was going to even vomit from it, he might have exaggerated a bit but it was true. Seungcheol even had to cover his nose with his towel and Jeonghan looks at him weirdly. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asks, placing his hand on his husband's thigh. 

 

"It smells gross" Seungcheol does not hesitate to say, not even caring if the secretary was in front of him. Jeonghan chuckles and places a kiss on his husband's cheek. 

 

"Well you better get use to it, you are coming with me here every friday" Jeonghan teases and hears him groan. It was a lie, he needs to get checked every friday with an interval of two weeks, of course he can come here any time for a checkup but since Jeonghan had an unstoppable schedule, his doctor decided to meet him once every two weeks. 

 

"Every friday?!" Jeonghan chuckles and shakes his head. Seungcheol only sighs and leans his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

 

"You tired?" He has been working nonstop to push his album, all the shoots, the recordings, the promotions were draining him but when he gets home, and sees his pregnant other half, he gets energy and remembers he was doing this for them. Jeonghan can feel him when his stressed and decides to kiss the top of his head. 

 

"Choi Jeonghan?" His name was called and oth of them stood up, Seungcheol holding the bag and Jeonghan holding his tummy and makes their way to clinic. The doctor smiles at him. 

 

"Hey, Jeonghan!" It was his long time friend, Wonwoo, who was dating his other co-worker and model friend, Wen Junhui, a famous Chinese model. Seungcheol smiles and greets him. 

 

"Oh Wonwoo! Jeonghan didn't tell me you were his doctor?" Seungcheol asks and helps Jeonghan lay down on the bed. Wonwoo chuckles. 

 

"Surprise I guess? How's the married life?" Wonwoo asks as he starts fixing the equipment he was going to use. 

 

"It's fun, we still have gifts left to unwrap" Jeonghan says, lifting up his growing belly and Wonwoo widened his eyes. He was getting bigger than expected. 

 

"Your stomach is bigger for a five month pregnancy" Wonwoo says and closes the light. Jeonghan frowns, he doesn't even know how the hell his stomach was getting big for one little bub. He was actually on a diet, a healthy diet and doing yoga to relieve some of the pain in body. 

 

"Shall we start?" Wonwoo says, turning on the monitor and placing some gel on the probe as Seungcheol holds Jeonghan's hand and bites his lip.

 

 _Okay, breathe Choi Seungcheol. This is your first time, you shouldn't freak out actually you should.This is your child._ He thinks to himself. Seungcheol breathes in and out, even closing his eyes. Why was he panicking? Heck, even Jeonghan the one who was pregnant wasn't even panicking. 

 

"You are having twins"

 

Oh dear god someone help him. 

 

"Did you seriously do that?" Jeonghan nags his husband as they go out of the building, Seungcheol only whines. It wasn't his fault that he fainted in the clinic and took him minutes to even wake up. 

 

"But it's not my fault! We are having twins Hannie! T W I N S" Jeonghan rolls his eyes as Seungcheol opens the car door for him. 

 

"Yeah but you didn't need to faint!" Jeonghan says once Seungcheol was inside the car and throws the bag on the back seat. Once again, he hears Seungcheol whine. 

 

"I know but can you imagine, Hannie?! Twins, we are going to have twins! Two of everything and they can even play pranks on people using their twin magic!" Seungcheol says excitedly and Jeonghan chuckles. Okay, twin magic might work and will be funny. 

 

Fine. He can make an exemption this time and they drive away, happily to know that they just not only have one bub, but two. 

 


	2. of colors, a brother and marriage life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan needs help designing their baby room and Jisoo unexpectedly visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twit: @saecoupsgyu  
> Ask me some questions!: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

How about blue? It's gender less color, a very pretty color but oh god, what kind of blue? pastel? no. It would hurt his eyes, he didn't need to pay for lasik surgery again. How about royal blue? Nah. It would look to dark for him but what about green? Green looks nice. It looks like nature. It would make the illusion of the kids were at the park but then again they would be infront of cameras. Okay, orange? Nope. 

 

Red? Too much vampire vibes. Maybe even pink? He doesn't want it to look like a cotton candy madness or maybe if he goes crazy, he will jsust paint everything in a rainbow color and call it a day. 

 

or even neon if he really goes crazy.

 

He sighs as he continues to flick over the color palette they bought while Seungcheol was buying a new chair for his studio. Seungcheol had recently moved to a new building, where there was bigger space than last time. It was nearer their house, a couple of blocks away. 

 

He was 6 months pregnant at this point and was sitting on the floor, a soft rug under him on the empty planned baby room. He had been here for a while now, just picking out colors for the room. As usual, being the perfectionist he was he needed to make this room as perfect like their wedding. 

 

"How about yellow?" He asks to himself, pulling the palette on the wall and getting second thoughts again. He should be resting by now, sitting down on the floor was killing his back but he needed to fix things now before their little bubs come soon. Yellow sounded nice, bright, a symbol of happiness but he doesn't know if the color would be perfect after a few years once they grow up. He dismisses the idea. 

 

He suddenly hears his doorbell rang through his ears and he curses under his breath. He does not want, I repeat, does not want the god damn girl scouts cookies again. He does not want to be tempted to eat their delicious chocolate chip cookies and binge watch his favorite show and waits for his husband to come home. Slowly running down the stairs, the doorbell stops ringing. 

 

"No, I don't want anymore-" 

 

"Don't want anymore what?" Jisoo asks, smirking. Jeonghan sighs and leans against the door, his huge belly prominent of his thin body. Jisoo, was his little brother. 2 years younger than him and already married to Jeonghan's friend, Kim Mingyu. A famous model like him but he was much more credited as an actor. Jisoo was a music professor at a well known university. 

 

"I thought you were a girl scout, where's Chan?" Kim Chan was their son, Jeonghan's nephew. Jisoo comes in his house in the process and takes off his shoes. 

 

"He's with his dad, you know how he always wants to be with his father on set" Jisoo tells him and places his shoes on the shoe cabinet. 

 

"We are going to the premiere right?" He asks, placing his hand on his waist. Jisoo replies with a nod and takes a look at his brother. 

 

"Anyways what are you doing here?" Jeonghan didn't text Jisoo earlier to come visit him, in fact he doesn't even remember texting him last night. Jisoo smiles at him. 

 

"A little birdie told me that you needed help with your baby room" Jeonghan could only roll his eyes, a little birdie in the name of Choi Seungcheol? of course. Whenever Seungcheol was not here with him, he will just text Jisoo to keep Jeonghan entertained because someone help Seungcheol that he was scared that his husband might get hurt and he's not there. 

 

"Shall we go up?" Jjisoo suggests and Jeonghan nods. They walk to the room with Jisoo holding Jeonghan's already strained back. He hasn't done much yoga for the past few days because he was busy looking at baby names for his twins. As soon as they got into a room, Jisoo can see scattered color palettes across the room. 

 

"Jesus, how much did you guys bought?" He says, picking up one and analyzes it. Jeonghan shrugs. He doesn't know but he did grab a handful of it at the store and just paid for everything with his card. Jisoo starts collecting every piece of it while Jeonghan slides down to the floor, back on the wall to support him. 

 

"What color did you decide by the way?" Jeonghan playfully smiles at his brother who chuckles, already knowing the answer. 

 

"I'm guessing nothing has been decided yet?" Jeonghan nods. He does however, already ordered some cribs and a couple of lights for the room. Two white cribs since it was a classic and some warm lights. 

 

"What don't you want?" Jisoo asks, taking a seat next to him while fixing the color palettes. Jeonghan shrugs again, this was the first time he doesn't know what he wants. Jisoo frowns when he sees his brother's reaction. 

 

"I don't want anything that's too bright and too dark. Nothing that will make me change my mind after a few months" Jeonghan says, rubbing his belly. He just wants everything to be finished by now so he can just worry about the two little bubs growing inside of his belly. 

 

"Also something gender less, since the room will be finished by the time we are going to have the baby shower" Jisoo nods and decides to flip through the color palette. 

 

"How about purple?" Jisoo suggests and Jeonghan's ears perks up in interest but what kind of purple? An aubergine color? a plum? Jisoo then points to a pretty purple color, more darker than a lilac but something lighter than a plum. It was more of a middle ranged purple and it was kind of...

 

_perfect._

 

"It's not that bright nor that dark. It will go well with white baby stuff, you did order that white crib right?" Jisoo says, handing the palette to Jeonghan who nods. Instantly, Jeonghan feels excitement running through his veins as he places the palette on the wall next to him. It was perfect, something he had been looking for the past few hours now. 

 

"It's perfect" He whispers, smiling widely. Finally something that is perfect, that fits right into his standards. Jeonghan can imagine it right now, two soft baby angels sleeping in their white crib, surrounded by hundreds of toys while the beautiful purple room had a bunch of vinyls and drawings on it. Also not to mention that Jeonghan was planning to get them matching baby pajamas. 

 

"Now that your problem has been solved, you need help around the house?" Jisoo asks, standing up and extending his hand. Jeonghan takes it and Jisoo helps him stand up. 

 

"I was wondering if you could help me shop online? I still need a few things before renovation could start in this room" Jisoo nods and Jeonghan leads him to his and Seungcheol's bedroom, it was big, beautiful and of course, added a bit of Jeonghan's luxury style as Seungcheol didn't know anything about interior design. 

 

"So how's the married life?" Jisoo asks, sitting down on the bed as Jeonghan grabs his laptop. Jeonghan powers it on before he smiles at him. 

 

"It's going great! Although Seungcheol had been busy lately , you know with his new album and all" Jeonghan sits down next to his brother. 

 

"He isn't giving you much attention?" Jisoo and Jeonghan were over-protective of each other since they were kids. They had a close bond that their husbands and children will never understand. Jeonghan shakes his head. 

 

"He's trying, I can see it and I appreciate it. How about you and Mingyu?" 

 

"We've gotten into a little argument this morning. Mingyu wants to take us to his family's province but you know how his mother hates me for dear life" Jisoo says, eyebrows furrowing as he remembers their very very  _heated_ conversation. Jeonghan looks at Jisoo, eyes glimmering with care. 

 

"I know, I remembered that she tried to stop the wedding by pretending to faint" Jeonghan spits out like poison. It was sad to say, embarrassing on Mingyu's part that he knew it was all an act and decided to say "I do" and instantly his mother woke up in tears. Mingyu and Jisoo haven't heard of her since then but now his husband wants to go to the province? for a reunion? 

 

"I told him to take Chan and not me but he refused. He told me since I was his husband we should be together to family outings and stuff like that" Jisoo says, a headache suddenly coming out from nowhere and he closes his eyes. Jeonghan lets him continue. 

 

"I know he wants me and his mom to finally agree, to at least be civil to one another but I just don't know when will that happen? She just never liked me" Jeonghan decides to push away his laptop and brings Jisoo to a tight hug. It was kind of their thing, suddenly hugging each other whenever one of them talks about a problem or a complain. 

 

"Hey, you can get through this. You got through this when you got pregnant with Chan, it wasn't easy we all know that his mother tried to set you two apart but you made it right? Here you are, married to him and have a child together" He says, comforting his younger brother who smiles at this. 

 

"But she's Mingyu's mother, I need her approval on like everything" Jeonghan tightens the hug and brushes his fingers through Jisoo's hair. Jeonghan was lucky that Seungcheol's mother accepted him, but they were childhood best friend. It was different when you met a person through your adult life. 

 

"Still, I know Mingyu can bring you two to certain terms, at least good terms. It isn't really too late to talk everything between you two" Jisoo pulls away from the hug and nods. He hoped. An idea pops up on Jeonghan's head. 

 

"Want to watch movies together?" Jeonghan didn't even need Jisoo's yes before he started to search through his movies folder in his laptop. The baby stuff can wait, right now he wants to have fun with his baby brother. 


	3. of letters, father's day and gifts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seungcheol writes his first love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twit: @saecoupsgyu  
> Ask me some questions!: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

"Two hundred thousand won for this edition" Seungcheol takes a look at Mingyu's laptop, his brother in law that was married to Jeonghan's brother, Jisoo for about two years now. They were at Seungcheol's personal studio, the producer needing help picking couple rings for him and Jeonghan. He knows that the latter was already at the top of buying luxury brands, and their rings were custom made but it was more special if there was something behind he was going to give on the upcoming father's day. 

 

He would take Jeonghan and his unborn child to have a small vacation but he thinks that Jeonghan wouldn't enjoy it if he was feeling the pain in his stomach and the pain in his lower back, also they liked to walk around the city they were visiting, just to explore culture and take cute pictures with beautiful attractions. Mingyu just shrugs and goes out of the product's page to search some more. 

 

"What about a bracelet?" Mingyu suggests, his forehead creasing in the process. They have been at it for a few hours now, Seungcheol stating he needed to find the perfect present for Jeonghan. Seungcheol shrugs, Jeonghan did have that family bracelet that he loved dearly and would never let go of it nor even be convinced that Seungcheol's couple present would be the one he would wear. 

 

"Can't, I want him to cherish his family's one" Seungcheol grabs a pillow from the couch and starts to squish it. Mingyu sighs before rubbing his nose bridge. 

 

"Jeonghan has everything, and if we give him one thing that he has it would be not special" Mingyu concluded and Seungcheol nods. The model turns around in Seungcheol's chair, and looks at the producer. He doesn't even know why he was stressing out about buying jewelry to his brother in law but of course, he wanted to help out. 

 

"What does a person who has everything want?" Mingyu questions him and Seungcheol frowns. He maybe creative with lyrics but he isn't creative with planning or making crafts and stuff. Put him in a drawing session and he will mess up big time. 

 

"Have you ever written him something?" 

 

"Like a song? Yes. A full album? I'm planning to do it in the near-" Mingyu shakes his head and sits up straight. He knows Seungcheol isn't really great with crafts or anything art related other than making music.

 

"No, like letters. He doesn't have that other than fan letters right but from you, from his own husband he doesn't have one?" Mingyu smirks as he sees Seungcheol pouting. He tried actually, tried to write a love letter to Jeonghan when they were a few months into their relationship and badly enough, it as so cheesy and so unoriginal? Well, copying some love quotes off the internet didn't sit well with him. 

 

He did have a good excuse, he wasn't great at making love songs or love letters. He spits fire, not hearts but the thing is, Seungcheol never expressed his love towards his husbands in a form of writing about love. He did have that song called "My Model" which was all about how he was so proud of his husband's success and not to mention, he was his. 

 

"Here I'll help you" Mingyu turns to his laptop again and opens the notepad. He then gives it to Seungcheol who takes it, frowning. _Okay, breathe in and out Choi Seungcheol. How hard can a love letter be?_ He thinks to himself. He starts tapping on the small keyboard, brainstorming through ideas while Mingyu was watching him. 

 

**Hey Baby-** _No. Baby sounds weird in a love letter._

 

**Hey Husband _-_** _Jeonghan knows this was for him right? Plus the hey husband sounds weird and uncommon._

 

**Dear my model** _\- that sounds good._

 

"My model?" Mingyu asks staring at the screen before him and Seungcheol looks up, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Does it sound weird?" 

 

"Isn't that your song?" Seungcheol nods and Mingyu shrugs. Now to think of it it does sound kinda weird. Like my model? of what product? a role model perhaps? Seungcheol sighs and taps on the backspace key rather heavily. Mingyu decides to help him. 

 

"Why not you use something that you used to call him? Like an old nickname to remember the old times" It was as if a light bulb comes out of Seungcheol's head. He remembers the certain nickname he used for Jeonghan to joke about his birthday. 

 

He really needs to take Mingyu to a shopping spree for his brain. 

 

* * *

 

"Cheol? Love? I am home!" Jeonghan screams out to the mansion has he pulls off his thick coat. It has been cold today when he went to the mall to hang out with some of his friends and colleagues, they just grabbed a cup of coffee and talk about life but Jeonghan didn't forget to buy something for his husband of course. It was father's day today and Jeonghan got him a custom made microphone. 

 

It was red, shinny as it was Seungcheol's favorite color as it reminded him of being a bad ass (but a complete fluff ball when it comes to his husband when the cameras were off, but Jeonghan didn't want it to reveal it to the whole world because he liked his husbands bad persona on stage). Hiding it on a white paper bag, he continues to scream out for his husband until he spots something at the corner of his eye. 

 

He sees at the living room's table, a single purple rose with an envelope placed below it. Approaching it with light and small steps, he feels his heart flutter as he picks up the purple rose. It smells fresh and he smiles at it, twirling it in his one hand. He sits down on the couch, placing the gift next to him as he reaches the envelope. 

 

**_To my 1004._ **

 

He chuckles as he reads the writing behind the envelope, he caresses each letter with his fingers. Placing the rose on the table, he opens the envelope. 

 

**_Dear 1004,_ **

**_I'm sorry if my hand writing sucks, please don't be disappointed._ **

**_My love, my husband and my forever partner in crime. Happy fathers day to us! You are now seven months pregnant with our little bubs, aren't you just an amazing father? You are such an amazing person that I don't know how or why fate lead us to become one but I thank it everyday that you are by my side, always. I wanted to write this letter because I realized that I haven't written a letter to you and I am sorry for that._ **

**_Let me start off by saying that I am proud of you. I remembered the days when you struggled to get the gigs, the countless nights of anxiously trying to stay awake for the call from the agents, the tears when you didn't get the job and I had to swallow everything and stayed strong for you because I knew you were going to make it. Remember at our old apartment? When we couldn't afford our bills, you had to take part time jobs even cleaning toilets up until early morning even if you had an casting that day._ **

**_I just watched you from the sideline while I work on tracks to send to agencies, I always had to pull you to bed whenever you were sleeping on the table while fixing your portfolio and sorting out bills._ **

**_Remember when you got your first photo shoot? You were so nervous that day, nobody knew your name but everyone knew you were a star. You were so nervous back then, stuttering a little bit whenever the photographer would direct you and even when you got compliments for being good, you never believed them. I always told you that it's good to take compliments because that would boost your ego that I, every morning up until now, compliment you. I know you are good, I know you can do better and worked harder than anyone else to get to your place now._ **

**_That's why I love you my angel. Remember when you first confessed to me at the tree when our graduation ceremony finished? That's was the day that I felt like everything was going to be okay. When you told me that you liked me, I fell for you harder. I kept the little crush on you for so long that when you confessed, I nearly fell on my knees and exploded of happiness._ **

**_I'm sorry if we sometimes bicker to the point we have a screaming fight, I know it was hard for the both of us struggling to make it to the top. I'm sorry if I ever called you words I didn't mean, you were and never going to be those mean words. I'm sorry if I push you a little too hard when you can't really do it, I'm sorry for being like that. I'm sorry if I am an airhead, especially when we are having twins._ **

**_I know that I might never be the best dad nor the best husband but I will try and try to be a great dad and husband for our growing family. Hopefully in the near future, we would still be together after all out vows are "together forever". I hope we continue to succeed not as individuals but as a family. I hope we become good parents to our kids and I promise, promised rather, to everyone, to your friends, to your family, to you that I will never EVER leave your side._ **

**_I will be here all through out the fights, the pain, everything. I'll be here until we take our last breaths together. This is also my apology if ever I leave you early, I'm sorry. I may not be there physically anymore, but spiritually I will be by you side. I will always be watching you from here or above._ **

**_I love you, my angel! Happy fathers day to us again!_ **

**_From your partner in life, Choi Seungcheol._ **

 

 **"** Happy fathers day!" Jeonghan looks up from the letter, tears pouring down from his eyes to is red cheeks and sees Seungcheol holding a bouquet of purple roses. Jeonghan drops everything, even the letter and bear hugs his husband, not caring if the flowers were ruined. Seungcheol smiles and tightens the hug. 

 

It was indeed the best father's day gift. 


	4. of rainy days, hot chocolate and warm hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeonghan feels cold on a rainy day and Seungcheol always gives the best warm hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @saecoupsgyu  
> ask me some questions: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups
> 
> (this chapter was edited because some parts were not saved? idk why)

Jeonghan watches how the raindrops fall from his window as he wraps himself tightly on the thick blanket from their bed. There was a bad storm for today, the news anchors advising for people to stay indoors and have flashlights and candles ready if ever there was an electricity interruption. He was currently in their living room, luckily him and his husband had a day off for today. Seungcheol was currently doing the laundry since Jeonghan cleaned the house while he was gone yesterday. 

 

Still, seven months pregnant and he felt like he wants to push his twins out. He has been eating so much food, unhealthy food mixed with something with ketchup and mayo that he thinks it was the most delicious thing in the whole while Seungcheol stares at him with disgust, I mean who would mix asparagus, ice cream and ketchup and eat it like cereal? Jeonghan does. 

 

"Hey baby" Jeonghan turns his head and smiles as he sees his husband, clad in just a plain white tee and striped pajama bottoms. He was holding two cups, each in one hand and he sets it down onto the table infront of Jeonghan. 

 

"Coffee for me and hot chocolate for you" Seungcheol says and sits down next to him, the pregnant man opens up the blanket so that they could cuddle. The bigger between them squeezes himself in and wraps it again for the both of them. Jeonghan places his head on Seungcheol's neck while the other's hands rubs on his belly. 

 

"Are the two little bubs giving you pain?" Seungcheol whispers to him, he shakes his head. They haven't been kicking as much nowadays but when he was in his 5th month, someone saved him because the babies were kicking rather harshly. It was like they were having a competition inside of his belly of who could kick the strongest. 

 

"I'm alright, just a little tired though" 

 

"I told you I can do the chores, you can just rest" Jeonghan rolls his eyes. There was no way that Seungcheol was doing everything for him, he still had much energy left in his bones and surely his twins would understand why daddy needs to move around the house. 

 

"This is my house as well you know, I take a share of cleaning" Jeonghan mummers in the cuddle and Seungcheol's chuckle. 

 

"But whenever you feel tired, I can do anything for you all right? Just call me and I'll help you" Jeonghan doesn't know how he deserves this man, the best man in the whole world. Jeonghan thinks he may have done something in his past life that God sent him this man and made them a couple. Seungcheol was so perfect and Jeonghan was lucky enough to marry him. 

 

Seungcheol can have any other human in the whole world and yet he chooses Jeonghan. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Seunghceol pulls away from the cuddle for a bit to drink his cup of coffee. 

 

"Nothing" Jeonghan says, staring at him with eyes filled with admiration. 

 

"It doesn't sound like nothing?" Seungcheol asks, smiling very sweetly. Jeonghan felt like he could melt at any day for now. The shorter just decides to lean in, placing a small kiss on the man's cheek. 

 

"I just love you" The rapper's face was suddenly on fire, a red blush om his cheeks and he makes an incoherent noise on the back of his throat. Jeonghan laughs. 

 

"Is my Seungcheol blushing?" 

 

"You know when it comes to you, I'm weak" Seungcheol says truthfully. Even if they aren't dating, Seungcheol would still be very weak at any wish Jeonghan wants. It was a known fact about him despite his cold aura on stage. He won't do favors for anyone but Jeonghan (with a mix of Jisoo because Jeonghan will kill him if he hurts his baby brother). 

 

"Well you are very very  _cute_ " Was Jeonghan messing with his feelings right now? It wasn't everyday that he gets compliments from the younger (he was lying, he was actually greedy for Jeonghan's compliments everyday). 

 

"You are way more cuter" Seungcheol says and Jeonghan doesn't reply but instead gets his hot chocolate, sipping it and feeling the warmth spread inside of his body but nothing beats Seungcheol's warm hugs. Sighing, he freezes as the fan in the living room stops. 

 

"Seungcheol, I think the powers off" Seungcheol looks around, hearing no noise other than rain splashing against the windows. Sighing, Seunghceol sets his cup down and stands up. 

 

"I'll get some candles" Seungcheol says and Jeonghan nods, watching as his husband goes to the kitchen. He stands up as well, feet getting cold. He needs more pillows if both of them were going to cuddle all day on the sofa. He walks up to their bedroom and shivers went down his spine. They keep the window open for their bedroom to keep everything cool. 

 

He shuffles to the bed and gets the around four pillows, two in each hand. The pillows were light and soft, so he doesn't use much of his strength. He slowly walks down to the stairs, instantly feeling the shivers and his feet goes cold. Walking to the living room, he gasp at the sight if it. Candles scattered in the room, the fireplace lit up and the smell of fresh lavender from one of the candles surrounded the room. There was cookies and two cups of hot chocolate on the table. 

 

"Hey love!" Seungcheol walks in the living room, with a plate of chocolate cake they bought last week for a special event. Jeonghan throws the pillows on the couch before sitting down. There was no way Seungcheol could have done this while he was just away for a minute or so? Or is Seungcheol hiding a superpower he doesn't know about? Either way, Seungcheol was sure quick about it. 

 

"I thought the power went off?" Seungcheol sits down besides him. 

 

"It did but before it turned off I reheated some cookies and cake for us" Seungcheol takes his fork and pierces through the cake, getting a bit and slowly lifts it up to Jeonghan's mouth. Jeonghan takes a bite. 

 

"You want more love?" Seungcheol asks, grabbing a piece of cookie and shoves it in his mouth. Jeonghan shakes his head and gets the fallen blanket off of the floor. Seungcheol takes it from his hands and places an arm around Jeonghan's shoulders and wraps the blanket above them. Jeongahn nuzzles his head in Seungcheol's neck, breathing the fresh mint. 

 

Suddenly, Jeonghan's eyes widen as he felt the small kick in his stomach. They were moving. 

 

"Seungcheol, they are kicking" Jeonghan says, smiling as he tugs on Seunghceols shirt. The rapper felt his heart beat rapidly as he goes down to his knees and pushes up Jeonghan's shirt. He sees it, for the first time. His little bubs were kicking and he couldn't help but make a happy scream. So this was the feeling of expecting feels like? He couldn't wait for the laughs, the cheers and of course to spoil his two little bubs to oblivion even if Jeonghan would nag him all day about not to give in. 

 

Which of course, he will spoil them behind his husband's back because he want's to make his kids happy. 

 

"Are you cold bubs?" They kick again and Seungcheol's whole body was now in glee. 

 

"Don't worry, once you are born we will give you the best warm hugs" Jeongahn chuckles, leaning his head against the pillows. He would have never thought that he was going to have Seunghceol's children, his best friend and now his husband.  If only if days are faster, he can meet their expecting twins. 

 

But for now, the best days are in Seungcheol's arms, drinking hot chocolate while it rains outside. 


	5. of baby showers, balloons and baby names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol have their amazing baby shower and Jisoo reveals their twin's gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at twitter: @saecoupsgyu  
> ask me a question: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

_It's a party, Jeonghan. Well mostly a baby shower, your first ever baby shower. Was it alright feel nervous? Of course. It was the day where the gender of the twins would be revealed._ Jeonghan thinks, fiddling with his fingers as they past by some trees and houses. Seungcheol was driving with one hand, his free hand laying on Jeonghan's thigh to keep the younger calm. All of them were waiting for this day, they couldn't even sleep at night knowing all of them would be so surprised by the gender. Seungcheol was also secretly searching for baby names when he couldn't sleep.

 

First and foremost, if they have both boys, he wanted both of their first name. "Seung-" as he decided was the first born and "Jeong-" for the second one. "Seungmin" actually sounded really nice and as if it people already couldn't tell, the other twin would be called "Jeongmin". Something along those lines but he was open to any names as long it fitted the both of them well. 

 

If it was girls...he always imagined the name "Suji". He doesn't know why but it sounded angelic like his husband that was nervous besides him. 

 

"What's wrong Jeonghan?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the road. Jeonghan glances at his husband and shrugs. He bites his lip, staring at the houses outside of their car. He was fidgeting in his seat, rubbing his bulging belly. 

 

"I'm nervous and excited, is that possible? I don't even know" Jeonghan tells his husband, he doesn't want to worry him that much. He already got him staying up all night talking about their future since again, they couldn't sleep and he knows that Seungcheol only got 3 hours of sleep. Jeonghan already told him that their butler should drive them but Seungcheol insisted to drive up to the event. Jeonghan can drive though, so if ever Seungcheol needs to take a quick nap,  Jeonghan can step in. 

 

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one" Seungcheol answers back and Jeonghan decides to change the topic. 

 

"So baby names?" Seungcheol chuckles at this. Of course Jeonghan has been dying to know what Seungcheol has in mind for the names. 

 

"If it's boys I would like it if it has a play on our names you know? Although I doubt you would like it" Seungcheol says grabbing Jeonghan's soft hand and wrapping in with his. Jeonghan relaxes a bit before chuckling. They already talked about this a few months back when Jeonghan revealed that he was pregnant with twins during their honeymoon, when they were at dinner and being updated with life even if they live in the same roof. 

 

"It's fine but it's sounds weird right? like two Seung's or two Jeong's in one house. It's madness!" Jeonghan exclaims and Seungcheol laughs at his husband's reaction. Knowing Jeonghan was right, he brings his hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. 

 

"I know but don't you want to keep your legacy?" 

 

"Legacy of what?" 

 

"I don't know, like you know how those rich parents with millions of companies named their sons like John Jr. to inherit all their riches and stuff" Jeonghan holds back a laugh. How does his husband know all of these things? He doesn't question him. 

 

"So you wanna be like them?" Seungcheol shrugs. Now that he thinks of it, it's kinda weird. 

 

"And what will you inherit to them sir?" 

 

"Songs, instruments, probably even my awards" This time Jeonghan laughs while Seungcheol pouts in embarrassment. Now, he really really _REALLY_ thinks it was weird. Jeonghan thinks it was actually really cute. 

 

"So you want our twins to become a musician?" 

 

"Following into daddy's footsteps" Jeonghan smiles, feeling giggly and takes his hand away from Seungcheol's hand and pinches the rapper's cheek. His husband was so adorable and he always discovers new things about him everyday and they have known each other since forever. 

 

"You are so adorable!" 

 

"Stop!" 

 

"Why?" 

 

"You are making me blush" Okay, now Jeonghan thinks that Seungcheol was the cutest thing on earth. 

 

* * *

 

"You're here!" Jeonghan smiles as he gets out of the car, holding his belly as his old mother walks up to him in her pretty white dress and blue cardigan, something that Jeonghan thinks it was a hint but doesn't put much thought about it when they hugged. 

 

"You have gotten bigger!" His mother squeezes the heck out of him but only at his shoulders so that she won't harm her grandchildren. Jeonghan giggles. His mother was way over dramatic and Jeonghan knows where he got it from. 

 

"Mom, you just saw me last week!" His mother shakes her head, denying everything. 

 

"No! I swore you have gotten bigger! Seungcheol really treating you right, isn't he?" His mother pulls away from the tight hug and Jeonghan blushes at the thought. His mother laughs rather loudly. 

 

"Hello, sir. How are you?" Seungcheol shakes hands with Jeonghan's father who smiles. Jeonghan's father, well to Seungcheol at least was scarier than his professor back in his college days whenever they would scream at him in front of class. Although Jeonghan did say that his father was the sweetest thing in the world but he would think that Jeonghan just wanted for Seungcheol not to be scared of his dad. 

 

"Good, good. Taking care of my son well?" It was always the deadliest question, even Mingyu said so and he was the first to become the son in law in the Yoon family. Seungcheol gives him a small smile, as if it was a peace offering. 

 

"Yes sir. I have been helping him around the house" The man chuckles giving a pat on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

 

"Well I'm glad that he married the right person" Seungcheol doesn't know if he will be scared or he will just laugh along with him. He chooses the second option. 

 

"Are you guys ready?" His father questions his son who nods. Seungcheol takes his hand and intertwining their fingers. The event place was small because it was mostly just close friends and family, the decorations were filled with white. White balloons, carpets, ribbons. Jisoo really did fill this place up with so many decorations and that was only on the outside of the place. 

 

"They are here!" One of his cousins screams out and both of his parents opens the door. The married couple was stunned when they enter the place. Jisoo really outdid himself this time. There was a huge chandelier on the center of a small table with the letters "Mr. & Mr." on the edge. The place was filled to the brim with a bunch of ribbons and balloons, all white, pink and a mix of blue. 

 

"Han!" Jisoo walks to him, carrying his 2 year old son, Chan in his arms. Mingyu was walking behind them carrying a huge white balloon. 

 

"Jisoo! The place is beautiful!" Jeonghan says, hugging him while Jisoo chuckles. Chan leans in and Jeonghan kisses his forehead as well. 

 

"Hey Chan! Have you been a good boy?" Jeonghan teases, pinching harshly Chan's chubby cheeks while the child whines. Jisoo coos at his child and feels Mingyu's hand behind his back, patting him. 

 

"Hey Cheol" Mingyu says and Seungcheol nods, fist bumping together. They haven't seen each other since Mingyu helped him write the letter which was a couple weeks ago? He doesn't remember. 

 

"Take this" Seungcheol raises his brow and takes the huge white balloon from Mingyu who grins at him. The taller then leans in and whispers something in his ear. Seungcheol's eyes widened and nods, smirking. 

 

"Come on then! Let's get this party started!" Jisoo exclaims and Jeonghan laughs along with him while Jisoo takes him to their table. Sitting down, he places his hand onto Seungcheol's thigh. The party takes a while to get to the good part, with Jeonghan and Seungcheol eating. After that, they talk to their guests, thanking them for coming to their baby shower while giving out their small giveaways. 

 

Which was just a small key chain with a small baby dangling from it and some imported chocolate that Seungcheol go from Sweden when he visited for a business trip a while ago. 

 

"Jeonghan!" The pregnant man smiles as he sees Seungcheol's ever so lovely parents. Luckily for him, his parents weren't doubtful of Jeonghan becoming their son in law when they came to their house. In fact, they even spoiled Jeonghan by buying him a bunch of kitchen utensils since he was learning how to cook. Seungcheol can't say that he was jealous but maybe the tiniest bit. 

 

"Ma, Pa! Thank you for coming!" Jeonghan almost waddles to them since his stomach gets heavier whenever he walks and instantly envelops them to a hug. After they hug, Jeonghan gives them a little too much giveaways. I mean come on, it was his parents in law. 

 

"Why wouldn't we? Anyways, did you get the TV last week? I hope it did fit into your bedroom" Seungcheol's father says, placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. Jeonghan chuckles. 

 

"It did, thank you for it again" 

 

"Dear, remember if you need any help, especially with baby stuffs, you can always ring me" Suddenly, Seungcheol appears behind him and kisses his mother's cheek and half-hugs his father. 

 

"Seungcheol, dear, how are you?" His mother asks, worried of her son's eyebags that is still growing to this day. Seungcheol nods, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan protectively. 

 

"I'm alright, been working on a new album" He says excitedly and his parents gives him a pat on the back, pride blooming in their chest. 

 

"We will buy it son, once it comes out! We might even sleep at the mall so that we will be the first ones to buy it" The four share a laugh at his father's joke. After they exchange their small goodbye's, both of them walks through the guests, bowing and goes to their table. Suddenly Mingyu appears before them, holding a microphone. 

 

"Hello, hello? Good afternoon and thank you again for coming to my brother's in law baby shower!" Mingyu exclaims and people start to clap and cheer as waiters serves them desserts. Mingyu bows, laughing. 

 

"Now for the moment you are waiting for, Seungcheol? Where's the balloon?" Mingyu asks and Seungcheol gets it under the table so it wont fly away. Jisoo then goes to them, holding the familiar brown envelope with a small pin. Jisoo and Mingyu were the only people (if you can count Chan, then three people) to know the genders of their twins. 

 

"I'm nervous" Jeonghan whispers to Jisoo. The younger gives him a soft smile before mouthing "Don't be". 

 

"Now as many baby showers, a pink balloon indicates for a girl and a blue balloon indicated for a boy. Since Jeonghan and Seungcheol are having twins, if the color is the same then it's the same gender. If it's not, then one girl and one boy" Mingyu explains, Seungcheol tenses up besides Jeonghan. 

 

_Calm your nerves, Choi Seungcheol. This is the a day that you have been waiting for other than the wedding day or that time when you were going to propose to Jeonghan. Shit, your hands are sweaty and is your face sweating? This is going to come out in the pictures! This will surely make a frenzy on twitter. You can see it now "Famous Rapper, Choi Seungcheol is sweating like a pig in his baby shower!"_

 

"Cheol? Are you okay?" Jeonghan whispers, ignoring Mingyu's mc's skills in front of them. He grabs a napkin from their table and pats in on Seungcheol's forehead, biting his lip. 

 

"Y-Yes! I think so!" Jeonghan rolls his eyes and gives Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"You are nervous, I can tell" Seungcheol lets out a nervous sigh. Was it that visible on his face? Not caring if the other's hand was sweaty to the point where Seungcheol as able to fill a river, he takes it. 

 

"Calm down, love" Seungcheol breathes in and out. Right he should calm down, Jeonghan was right. He was always right. Suddenly the room goes silent and Seungcheol opens his eyes to see everyone staring at him. 

 

"What?" He asks and Jeonghan takes a look at Jisoo who motions for him to pop the huge white balloon. Taking the pin, he gives it to Seungcheol. 

 

"Pop" That was all Jeonghan said before Seungcheol takes a moment staring at the white balloon. This balloon is going change his life forever. He feels a squeeze in his hand, knowing that Jeonghan was going to have his back no matter what. 

 

_POP!_

 

Everyone cheered excitedly, clapping at screaming congratulations at the shocked couple. Their parents crying, their family even hugging the both of them. Pink and blue.

 

They were having a boy and a girl. 

 


	6. Of ice cream, mayonnaise and probably Seungcheol’s embarrassment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol buys ice cream in boxers and meets a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @saecoupsgyu  
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

“Seungcheol” The rapper stirs awake as he feels the warm hand of his husband shaking him on his shoulder. He groggily groans as he tries to fight off his wake with his sleep but of course, his wake won. He blinks his eyes open and immediately sees the beautiful face of the person he married.

 

“I’m hungry” To think he wanted to hear the sweet words of “Good morning, love” or “Let’s have breakfast”. No, Jeonghan wanted to eat at- Seungcheol takes a look at the clock – at freaking 4 am in the morning. He was never awake this early in the morning unless they have a flight or an emergency.

 

“What?” He heard it but he couldn’t process it. Jeonghan bites his lip, he knows it’s bad to wake his husband up because he got home around 1 am due to a meeting but it wasn’t his fault he was the pregnant one in this relationship, he didn’t even know he can bear children! He whines and suddenly slaps Seungcheol’s arm who didn’t even do anything.

 

“Ouch!”

“I said I am hungry” Jeonghan pouts, very annoyed at this moment and completely forgetting about Seungcheol’s grueling meeting. The other just blinks at him, both confused and scared because Jeonghan slaps so hard and he wonders if he could knock out someone with just a slap.

 

“Can’t you just tell one of the maids?” He asks and feels the slap again and he whimpers like a hurt puppy. What did he do again?!

 

“You idiot didn’t you let them have a week off?!” Seungcheol’s eyes widened and his mouth opens a slight bit in the shape of an “o”. Oh right, he had to let them take a week off, it was something they did to not stress them out and to treat them like family. They also sometimes eat with them as a household would.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry” Seungcheol mutters out and glances at Jeonghan again. “What do you want, Honey?” Finally, his two growing children are going to eat, he places his hand on his growing belly. He still couldn’t believe that he was having a girl and a boy. Two different personalities and Jeonghan wonders who would come out first so they could battle how one is much older by minutes than the other.

 

“I want ice cream and mayonnaise” Jeonghan proudly says. It sounded gross, he knows but it’s actually pretty tasty. He also likes banana with peanut butter and some raisins on top whenever he had a photo shoot while he was in his first trimester. Nowadays, he took a break from his modeling job and focuses on their growing family. He also hasn’t been on social media as much and watches videos from other mothers or fathers who have bits of advice on how to prepare for labor, how to prepare before and after labor and what should Jeonghan eat that will make the babies healthy. He also tried to eat vegetables and fruits much more than his cravings.

 

“You want ice cream and mayonnaise?” Pregnancy cravings were the weirdest as he read on the internet. Some even eat cucumbers, ketchup, and rice and not that Seungcheol was also interested in trying it but, what did it taste like?

 

“Yep,” Jeonghan emphasizes the “p” with a small smile.

 

“Can’t you just wait for a few hours?” Oh no. What did he Seungcheol do?! Jeonghan had glass eyes already and his bottom lip was quivering and Seungcheol felt alarmed.

 

“A-Are you calling me FAT?!” Jeonghan’s went into a crybaby war zone from his husband. In Jeonghan’s defense, waiting until the morning was basically saying that he needs to lose weight by waiting and he hates waiting especially for food.

 

“NO! I would never call you that baby” Seungcheol was in distress and it was so early in the morning. He then wraps his arms around Jeonghan and starts giving him small kisses around his face to calm him down and to apologize for whatever he did.

 

“Then buy me some food!” Jeonghan commands. He wasn’t shocked anymore how his mood changed in just a second and not wanting his husband to cry anymore, Seungcheol gets off the bed, reaches for his phone and wallet and runs out of the house. Until he realizes he was only in a sleeveless shirt, boxers, and bunny slippers. That wasn’t even intentional and he already made his husband go crazy so he just went to the nearest convenience hoping that no one would recognize him.

* * *

 

 

“Vanilla or chocolate?” He asks himself as he stares at the freezer in front of him. The nearest convenience was near the city and was a good ten-minute walk from their house and god damn it, he looked like a clown tonight. Who goes to a store in only boxers to buy ice cream at 4 am in the morning? Seungcheol of course because he’d be dammed if he will let his husband starve. He already had Jeonghan’s mayonnaise in his other hand, a huge tub of it so he won’t ask for more and had been standing in the frozen section isle for a good minute now.

 

Luckily there was really nobody at the store so he was kinda safe? Erm, he doesn’t know that at all. He can see the headline now, “Famous rapper Choi Seungcheol has been spotted in just boxers at a store buying ice cream! Does his husband know?”

 

“Fuck it” Seungcheol curses to himself before he gets the two flavors, actually he gets one more, a strawberry flavored one and he knows that Jeonghan likes strawberry everything. Their other wedding cake was strawberries and cream other than their chocolate one that Seungcheol wanted. Struggling to carry three ice cream tubs and another tub that was filled with mayonnaise and finally got to the cash register after much struggle. He kept his bangs down until it reached his eyes.

 

“Morning sir, is this all?” The man asked, yawning at his early morning job. Seungcheol nods, pulling out his wallet and pulls out a couple of papers. The cashier tells him the amount and he gives him the money.

 

“Here” The cashier freezes as he hears the voice. No fucking way-

 

“Seungcheol? The Choi Seungcheol?!” So much for being lowkey. Seungcheol pushes his bangs away and places his finger on his lip. “Oh right, what are you doing here?” Seungcheol smiles as the cashier give him the plastic bag.

 

“I am just buying food for Jeonghan-“ The man squeals and Seungheol can tell that he was a young adult and he chuckles at this.

 

“I’m such a huge fan of both of you! I wish you a happy life with your children!” Seungcheol nods and the cashier suddenly pulls out a pen and paper, shaking from happiness. “W-Will you?” Seungcheol smiles again before hurriedly signing his autograph and the fan almost went weak on his knees as he did this.

 

“Don’t tell I came here alright?” Seungcheol says before winking and the cashier nods, harshly. Seungcheol bids goodbye to the lucky fan. He was happy that he found a fan but he was so embarrassed that he wasn’t wearing the right ass clothes. But then again he was rushing and it wasn’t an option to dress right, not especially when your husband was waiting at home for his cravings. Definitely, a funny memory that Seungcheol will always talk about to his family and friends.


	7. of concerts, screaming and a family.

Nervous. That was the only thing he felt at this moment. The adrenaline in his adrenal glands is certainly not helping this situation, his brain malfunctioning per second as he breathes in oxygen is not helping. All he could feel was the beat in his heart slowly pounding his whole body and his palms creating waterfalls. It was his first time to have a concert since he took a break to take care of Jeonghan even if the model doesn't want him to. 

 

He needed a break though, not just for Jeonghan but for himself. He released his album a few months ago and had to abruptly stop promotions after Jeonghan announced he was pregnant. However, he was working on another album to make up for the loss of time. So it wasn't a surprise to see him sweating like a pig out of nervousness that his makeup and hairstylist had to prepare a box of tissues next to him and turned up the air conditioner to the max. 

 

It was a few minutes before the crowd that had come to see him was going in so he had another hour or so to kill and why not psych himself out? A very normal thing that a person can do. He sighs again and grabs another water bottle and stops when he sees five empty bottles in front of him. Had he been drinking that much? In just an hour? He doesn't remember but he opens his sixth one anyways and chugs it down. Suddenly, he chokes as a person without even knocking enters his waiting room. 

 

"Woah there, bud. You might pee a gallon later if you keep it up" Mingyu came in with a hand to hold and immediately Jisoo appears with a bright smile. 

 

"I thought you bought Chan?" Seungcheol asked and watches as Mingyu and Jisoo took a seat on the couch. 

 

"We left him with Jisoo's mother and father, you know how much those two want to pinch the living hell out of Chan's cheeks. Poor baby though, at least he gets ice cream if he cries" Mingyu explains and lets Jisoo head lean on to his shoulder and wraps his hands around his biceps. 

 

"Why do you look so nervous? What's wrong?" Jisoo asked the deadly question that Seungcheol has been avoiding for the past hour. 

 

"You know it's been months since I performed, I just feel like I'm that Seungcheol back in the rookie days, who didn't know anything but to rap and when he gets on stage he stutters. It's that feeling but worse" They all know that feeling The feeling of not going to be good enough in the people's eyes. watching your every move and one mistake you make is going to go downhill. It's every celebrity's worst nightmare. 

 

"Are you afraid that you are going to mess up?" Jisoo follows up and Seungcheol sadly nods. 

 

"I can't keep spoiling them that this concert will be great when even I don't know how it will turn out" Mingyu and Jisoo looked at each other as if communicating with their eyes and nods. Jiso suddenly stands up and excuses himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Mingyu and Seungcheol to have a heart to heart talk. 

 

"Cheol, you can overcome this right? You overcame the first one, then the one after that. The feeling will never go away but you can always exchange that feeling for something else" Mingy starts and Seungcheol stares at him, doubting. 

 

"What type of feeling?" Mingyu smiles at him. 

 

"Pride. Joy, happiness as some other people want to say. We are proud of how far you come to Seungcheol. We want to feel proud of your work, of your passion. You are literally a senior in the industry, and I don't mean by your age but rather your experience, your expertise and your contribution to the music world. It's not every day that someone like you can make it through and you did it" Seungcheol chuckles at this. He did it? Did he? He felt warmness spread through his chest. 

 

"You have made it this far in the game, don't slow down. I'm sure your twins will be proud once they see their daddy's discography" Both of them laugh at that and Seungcheol imagined having your children look your name up expecting with no results until they find his Wikipedia page. Wierd but somehow satisfying. 

 

"Well, they are not going to be exposed to the internet until they have graduated high school so I'll most likely wait on that" Mingyu smirks at this before nodding. Suddenly a couple of knocks were banging against the wooden door and Seungcheol stood up, raising a brow. 

 

"Is the door lo-" 

 

"SURPRISE!" Seungcheol's mouth went gaped when he realizes that the love of his life was standing right before his eyes, holding a chocolate cake that was the words "Congratulations, my love" frosted on top of it. Seungcheol did not allow Jeonghan to go to his concert today because he said he was getting some stomach pains earlier and wanted him to rest, even told his whole family including Mingyu, his mom and dad, his mother and father in law and especially Jisoo himself that under no circumstances Jeonghan was going out of the house. 

 

"Jeonghan, I-" 

 

"I know you told everyone and me that I should not come today but I heard from a little birdie that my dear husband is getting stressed out so I wanted to surprise him" From the corner of his eye, Mingyu points to Jisoo who also points to himself and referring to him as the "little birdie". Who could have known? Seungcheol looks at them with a smile before returning to Jeonghan. 

 

"But Hannie, your stomach hurts and you know that you are my number one priority-" Jeonghan shushes him before continuing. 

 

"Cheol, it's not about me today. It's about you. I know that I am the pregnant one in this relationship but you need to take care of yourself first, you are stressing yourself so much these past few days preparing for this when actually you just need to enjoy things" Seungcheol looks down and nods like a kicked puppy. Jeonghan sighs and sets down the cake on the table before looking at his brother and his husband, motioning for them to leave and Jisoo nods. 

 

"I'll save you a seat" Jisoo murmurs and takes Mingyu's hand, hurrying back to his seat before Chan's cheeks are gone, leaves the couple. Jeonghan wraps his arm around Seungcheol's neck and pokes his cheeks with his other hand. 

 

"Baby?" Seungcheol finally looks up and sighs. 

 

"I'm sorry. My stress aura is giving you a bad vibe, isn't it?" Jeonghan only chuckles, brushing his fingers through Seungcheol's hair and the rapper's hand goes down to Jeonghan's already about to pop out belly. He wishes that these two would come out already, to have them both in his arms and for Jeonghan not to feel back pain and nausea ever again. He isn't even able to sleep at night because of the whimpers of pain from Jeonghan's mouth. 

 

"Don't be sorry, it's alright to be stressed sometimes. It's alright to be nervous, it's been long since you performed right? It's okay, Cheolie. I am here, we are here to support you regardless if you do your best or not. I am always by your side, Cheolie. You can always rant out your stress to me and I'll listen" Seungcheol snuggles his head on Jeonghan's neck, breathing his strawberry and milk scent from his cologne. It's always a match for him. 

 

"I know Hannie. I love you so much" Jeonghan smiles, kissing Seungcheol's cheek and hums in content. 

 

"I love you too, I'm always here. Remember that" 

 

* * *

 

The lights were almost blinding him but the smile never wore off since the start. Jeonghan cheers as he held Jisoo's hand, squeezing it as Seungcheol performs his next song. His third song of the night and Jeonghan wonders if his husband ever gets tired but realizes that probably the screaming fans keep his energy up. Not to mention his whole family was sitting in front, cheering him as if there is no tomorrow. 

 

"Dear are you not tired? Your legs must be aching" Jeonghan doesn't realize that he has been standing up since Seungcheol went out until his mother had spoken to him about it. Jeonghan shakes his head, wanting to cheer more. 

 

"Hannie, sit down for a while. I bet Seungcheol can hear your screams from here" Jisoo whispers to him and Jeonghan decides to do as he was told and sits down for the first time. He sighs as he feels the ache in his legs and the screams were making his headache. He can do this, he knows he can. He still smiles when Seungcheol comes to their side, rapping his heart out until he spots Jeonghan sitting down. 

 

Seungcheol suddenly stopped singing and raise his brow. Jeonghan and Jisoo raises a thumbs up, implying that Jeonghan was okay but Seungcheol looked into his eyes and stretches his hand out. Jeonghan, without a doubt, takes it and the screams soared but somehow that moment everything stops. Jeonghan realizes that this was who he fell in love with. 

 

A rapper who started in the dust now glimmering in recognition and fame while staying humble and being open to talking about his rough beginnings and Jeongahn was there. He was there from the very start and he will forever say that Seungcheol hasn't changed much except his wardrobe but he remains the goofy and lovable guy that he fell in love with years ago. 

 

"I love you" He hears Seugncheol whisper and he nods. He loves him so so freaking much. 

 

"I love you too, always and forever" He mouths and Seungcheol was about to let go of his hand when Jeonghan widened his eyes and almost fell down as the excruciating pain down below and screams were heard around him and hands suddenly all around him. 

 

His water broke. 

 

"-Someone call an ambulance!" Seungcheol felt like the world came crashing down as he watches Jeonghan fall back onto his seat, holding his belly as water drips down his pants. Without another second, he throws the mic on the ground and the song stops playing. He hops down on the floor, holding his partner for dear life. 

 

"It hurts! Cheolie!-" 

 

"I know baby, breath in for me okay? Hold my hand darling" Jeonghan only cries when he feels the pain switched to it's highest level. He couldn't breathe, he almost felt like he was going to pass out. 

 

"Cheol, y-your c-co-" Even without completing the whole sentence, Suengcheol already knows that it's about his concert. 

 

"Doesn't matter baby, you know that you are my first priority right? Take huge deep breaths for me, baby, okay?" Jeongahnwas trying so hard to stay awake at this point. The pain was almost killing him and this time around, he can already see stars and darkness. 

 

"Stay awake for me baby, please. You still have to deliver our precious angels for us, please baby, please-" Jeonghan didn't hear the last words off of Seungcheol's mouth when the world had gone dark. 

 

* * *

 

It was Seungcheol's time to faint now, he couldn't believe it. The way how soft his baby feels in his arms, the way his baby looks so pure and innocent while staying cute at the same time was seriously causing him some heart problems that prevent him from squealing so much. How the baby blue towel contrasts his little boy's pale skin. Jeonghan had a successful birth, his boy was the first one to come out. Weighing 6 pounds, so big yet looking so small at the same time. 

 

It was impossible to be this cute but Seungcheol thinks that there was someone who was much cuter. His baby girl was born a few minutes after his baby boy was out of Jeonghan's belly. She weighs just about as good as his boy's weight, a good 5.8 normal for a newborn. However, she did mostly get Jeonghan's features. Beautiful pointed nose, pale skin, and Seungcheols only contribution to his daughter were the long lashes but he thinks she might grow p looking so much of Jeonghan that he forgets he is the father. 

 

"They are so beautiful" Jeonghan whispers, as he was holding his baby girl's body, his hand holding her tiny hand as she sleeps off to dreamland. Sengcheol looks at him, smiling. 

 

"I didn't think that someone this beautiful would be born but I was wrong. They look so cute, Hannie" Seungcheol stares at the baby in his hands. He couldn't believe that they would bring such purity in this world, would bring such beauty in this world. If this was an everyday thing, he didn't know how much he could handle. 

 

"It's a new chapter in our life. I don't know what to say, Han. I- Thank you for carrying these angels and bringing them to this world" Seungcheol was about to tear up when Jeonghan chuckles. 

 

"We did this together, Cheolie. I should actually be the one thanking you because you gave up everything for me, for us. If you weren't here, I don't know what to do. Remember our vows? We are in this together, through sickness and in health, through bad moments to precious one. We will be together through everything Cheol" Seungcheol officially lets his tears down hugging his baby tightly and not sure if there are teardrops going through the blue towel but thankfully it didn't wake his baby up. 

 

"Why are you crying? You are going to make me cry" Jeonghan confessed, glass was forming in his eyes as he tried to smile. They were so thankful for each other, they needed each other to be alive and now that they are starting a family together was making him cry. 

 

"I love you so much, H-Hannie. I love the three of you so much" Jeongha nods, opening up his other arm and Seungcheol squeezes next to his side. Seungcheol kisses his forehead and coos on their twins. Their family goal was officially complete. They were finally complete. 

 

Everything they wished for was done. They can't ask anything anymore. They felt so happy.

 

_Choi Seungmin and Choi Suji were born._


	8. of mornings, twins and i love you's

It wasn't always this hard that Seungcheol had to wake up with no one besides him and only the air conditioner was making noise. It wasn't usual that Seungcheol had to wake up with no sound of Jeonghan's little snores or his babies' cries which he tends to wake up to just to see Jeonghan coo at them while holding their bottle. It's been three months since Jeonghan has given birth and everyday Seungcheolt hanks him for giving birth to such precious creatures. 

 

The model had to work now since he was going crazy about staying at home and watching over his wonderful baby girl and baby boy. Don't get him wrong, he loves them in this whole world but he just needs to get back in his zone, needs to get back what is his passion and that's posing for the cameras and looking like a god that Seungcheol was amazed at. 

 

Groaning, he sits up, ruffling his hair. Why did his husband have to go so early in the morning? He didn't even give him his special morning kiss that would lead to a makeout session until one of their babies cries for their milk or to change their diaper. They would always laugh at it and hurriedly tends to their babies' needs. Usually, it was Jeonghan with Suji and him with Seungmin, just because Seungmin was a bit heavier than Suji and Jeonghan was still tired from work, Seungcheol played with Seungmin most of the time. 

 

But that didn't mean that Seungcheol had also a time where he can hold Suji and become an absolute slave for his daughter's smile. The way her nose crinkles up when Seungcheol makes funny faces, the way her eyes glimmers over her father's kisses everywhere from her barely-there haired head to her nose and lastly her drooling mouth which they had a towel for whenever she would drool up a puddle. 

 

He can see the differences between his baby boy and his baby girl, though. Seungmin was louder in terms of crying which makes Suji also cry but not that much which wakes up the couple in the wee hours of the night. Seungmin was, however, very well let's say- efficient in being changed his diaper around ten times a day. It was madness that they had to stock up a year supply of diapers because Suengmin just can't seem to stop excreting. They bought him to the doctors for it and he said it's normal because babies can't hold their own. 

 

Seungcheol will have to teach him to go to the bathroom once he grows up a little bit more. Slipping on his bunny slippers, he shuffles to the baby room. Opening the door, he coos when he sees that his babies were still sleeping in their own perspective and expensive cradle. Suji was, of course, a light pastel pink while Seungmin's was a light pastel blue. The purple walls complimented them as much as he liked. 

 

"Good morning" Seungcheol goes to Seungmin's crib first, smelling to check if the bouncing baby boy needed a diaper change and smiles when he only smelled like baby powder. Jeonghan must have changed it before he left. He quietly lowers the gate of the cradle and keels down. He leans in, kissing Seungmin's forehead who didn't seem to wake up. He gently pats his head, kissing his pink cheeks before standing up. Bringing back the gate to its position, he goes to Suji next. 

 

Even if Suengmin was the loudest to cry, Suji was a sensitive baby. Slight touched will make her awake instantly. Carefully lowering it, stiffening when Suji stirred in her sleep. It was a few minutes before Seungcheol could bring the gate down and quietly kneel down. 

 

"Good morning, baby" Seungcheol freezes when he hears Suji whimper. Shit, Shit, think! He goes to the baby station and hurriedly gets Suji her pink pacifier. He did not want to wake his babies up because they feel uncomfortable or dissatisfied with their parent's care. Not that they will think about it but Seungcheol hates it when his children might grow up into rebels. Going back to Suji's crib, he waits for the perfect moment when Suji opens her mouth for another whimper to escape and places the pacifier in her mouth. 

 

He waits. 

 

And waits. 

 

and waits. 

 

He sighs, happily when Suji fell back asleep. He places the gate back to its position and goes back to his bedroom. He was going to call Jeonghan, tell him that he now just woken up.  He dials Jeonghan's number on his phone and sits down on the bed. He elts his feet dangle on the bed and his whole world lights up when the call has a speaking person from the other side. 

 

"Hello?" Soonyoung's stressed voice made him chuckle. Soonyoung was the boyfriend of one of his long-time best friends and also co-producer Lee Jihoon, a well-known singer-songwriter but he hides behind the scenes in producing some of the most well-appreciated tracks for idols and groups. 

 

"Well, good morning to you too" Seungcheol jokes and he hears Soonyoung groan. 

 

"Good morning, Hyung. Do you want to speak to Jeonghan?" Seungcheol can hear ruffling around where Soonyoung was at. He can also hear the voices but can't distinguish which one was his husband's. 

 

"Yes please" Seungcheol politely said, he didn't hear anything for a while until he hears the angelic voice of his husband. 

 

"Hi cheolie!" He felt as if he was a teenage girl, if he had longer hair then he would twirl it in his fingers and giggles as if he was talking to his crush. Well, he did get married and had a family with his crush was a happy fairytale. 

 

"Hi Hannie! I just woke and you weren't here" He hears Jeonghan giggle which makes his heart flutter. Ten plus years into their relationship and they act like a high school puppy love couple who are goals spread throughout social media. 

 

"Sorry, bub. I needed to do this photoshoot. I just got done with one of the photoshoots and I am currently getting ready for the next one. How are our kittens?" Jeonghan says, imagining the chaos Seungcheol was going to face after this conversation drops. 

 

"Still sleeping, Seungmin doesn't need a diaper change, surprisingly and Suji was about to cry so I put a pacifier in her mouth. She slept after it" Suengcheol says as he lies down the comfortable bed, missing his angel's presence. 

 

"Don't forget they need to be fed by ten alright? After you feed them, you need to change their diaper and change their sheets. You know how they don't like having dirty sheets" Spoiled babies. That's what Seungmin and Suji were but they were Seungcheol's babies. Spoiling them to filth until their lungs were also gold. That's how much Seungcheol wants to spoil his little ones. 

 

"I know, Han. I might also do some laundry while I am at it. Are you having fun?" Seungcheol always wanted to keep Jeonghan as happy as possible. The rapper knew how much Jeonghan had a passion to be photographed, it was art to him just like Seungcheol's songs was art to himself. 

 

"I am, Cheolie. I am so happy that I got back on track. Don't you have work today? Do I need to call mother to take care of the kids?" Jeonghan was worried because Seungcheol seems to be slacking off work once he had given birth. There were a lot of people online, asking them for more music but Seungcheol can't seem to focus because he was so worried about his family. 

 

"I don't have work today, don't make mother come, please. her knees are going to ache" Seungcheol silently begs Jeonghan who chuckles. The model's spine shizzle when the hairstylist began to blow dry his hair. The call was now loud and the sound made Seungcheol's ears hurt. 

 

"Well I can't really leave you with the kids alone, they are twins and twins have a better chance of becoming chaotic. Why don't you visit the set today?" Jeonghan suggested which Seungcheol sat up, excited. 

 

"Are you sure? I mean, you are going to be in the shoot for most of the time-" 

 

"I insist, plus it's a great way where the twins would see the world. Soonyoung has been dying to get a hold of them since the hospital" He can hear a slight yell of a "Hey!" from Soonyoung to which they both laugh at. 

 

"We can also have dinner for the first time, us four outside eating" That seemed like a great deal and Seungcheol smiles, feeling giggly. 

 

"I'll come as soon as possible. I love you, Han" He can hear Jeonghan chuckle. 

 

"I love you to Cheol, and our babies. Please tell them I love them" Of course, they were one big happy family after all. 


End file.
